Question 29 (The Impossible Quiz 2)
Question 29 of The Impossible Quiz 2 is a searching question. There's a completely yellow background, with the task "Search!" written in big letters on the top part of the screen, as well as an open faucet with water coming off of it. You have to move your mouse around looking for something, not knowing what it is at all. This "something" you're looking for is actually a green gem, which is located in the narrow space between the falling water and the right edge of the screen, slightly above where the Power-ups are located. Click this gem to move on. Be careful if you decide to move your cursor around the rest of the screen. There are 10 bombs hidden in the background, the timer of which can range from 5 seconds to a mere 1 second. If you hover your cursor over any of them, they'll pop-up and automatically start ticking down to your doom. The advantage of this question is that you can drag the unveiled bombs under the falling water and put off their flame, saving you from getting a Game Over, though you have got to be fast. There is a 1-second bomb near the bottom left of the water stream, so if you find it, quickly drag it into the water before it detonates. There is a Skip available in this question. In order to get it, what you have to do is to find the green bomb, which is located under the letters "rc" in "Search!". It's a 3-second bomb, but you actually have to let it explode. Instead of giving you a Game Over, you will be rewarded with the second Skip. Needless to say, if you drag the bomb below the flowing water, you'll put it off and completely miss your chance of getting the Power-up. Mobile version Due to how this question works on PC, it could not be replicated for the iOS version of The Impossible Quiz 2, which is why it got a complete replacement. The new Question 29 says "What does a baker need?", with the option boxes saying "An oven", "A wife", "Dough" and "A dozen". The correct answer is "Dough", since bakers both need dough to make bread and knead dough in order to produce bread.. Due to the absence of the original question, the second Skip was relocated to Question 56 of the iOS Version, which became a balloon question. Trivia *This is one of the only three questions in the entire Impossible Quiz series to feature a 1-second bomb, though you might not come across it at all if you don't unveil it first. The other two times this has been done is in Question 75 from the first Quiz, where you had to reflexively click an "Escape" button before the bomb went off, and Question 90 in this Quiz, though you'd have to actually waste your time reading the ridiculously long question message for the bomb to appear. *A green bomb also appeared in Question 66 of The Impossible Quiz Book, but it doesn't reward you with a Skip when it explodes. It is just a normal bomb. *This is one of the two questions in which the bombs can be defused without the need of a Fusestopper, the other being Question 59 of the first quiz. In the earlier case, the bomb could be defused by a laser. Category:Questions Category:The Impossible Quiz 2 Category:Bomb Questions Category:Power-Up Questions